mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MC Cindy
color 1: Lime green color 2:Blue Text color 1: Black Text color 2:Red Name:MC Cindy signature:Puggle Wuggles are cool! (UTC) (Welcome to my user page If you wanna chat!) --MC Cindy 23:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, 'sup? |} }} Sorry, I forgot to ask what font you wanted and what the line colour was. For now, I put the font as Comic Sans MS and the line as lime. I'll change it if you wish. Again, sorry it's taking me a really long time to reply.}} }} }} Okay, I'll have a go. I'll keep you updated. Potterfan1997 19:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tell me when you have more than 2 friends. (Which I tell you, you will. =D) If you don't have a 2nd friend at the moment, leave the "Friend #2" spaces...I think.....blank. Word Bubble You appear to be having difficulty with your word bubble. That's okay. Just type this: Don't forget the }} on the end, I think that's your problem. Also make sure you put the time before the text. I'm sure it's not a big deal if you don't, but that's what I would do. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of using your word bubble soon. Fan Fiction I'd love to be in your Fan Fiction! You know, you CAN create a page for your Fan Fiction. Just make a page called "User:MC Cindy/(The name of your Fan Fiction here)" and there you have it! If you forget the "User:" bit (Most common mistake) or anything like that, I'll fix it for you. I hope this was some help. If you need me to explain anything else, you tell me. =D}} Pineapples aren't pines or apples }} Don't worry about the: "color: lime green color 2: blue" Whatnot. You don't need that. I'm gonna show you the world of templates! As you can see, templates use with them. Your word bubble is a template. I'm quite bad at explaining that, but don't worry about re-writing your word bubble's coding. It does it automatically as long as you've got the . Oh, and you always seem to post pictures of smilies. There's a page on smilies here. You also seem to post updates on blogs. There is a Status template. I have one on my page. Is that what you meant by "box"? Here, have a link to the page, as this one's confusing. CLICK HERE FOR FREE COOKIES AND STATUS TEMPLATES!!!!! I can't wait to see your Fan Fiction!!!!!}} }} Hi There! }} MySims Wiki User Boxes }} }} }} }} Is there anything else I can help you with?}} @Message #3: WHEE!!!!! Oh, one more thing, the new word bubble template's name is MC Cindy2.}} MySims Wiki Chat }} }} Leaving a message SLIDESHOW! Ok,so how do i make speech bubbles? I'm not sure on where to put all this.Help? Yo yo yo! }} I'm not sure it worked.not sayin you're not helping,but maybe i did something worng. }} If it weren't, I wouldn't be talking to you, I'd be at school. :(}} Chopsticks!